


An Alpaca For Christmas

by WriterReadsStuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironfam all the way, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, big fluff, morgan is adorable, set post-iw but pre-endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterReadsStuff/pseuds/WriterReadsStuff
Summary: Tony looked down at his lap, pouting in a joking manner as he thought back to Morgan’s sweet little smile. He whined out “You’re sucking the fun out of being billionaires, Pepper. Why can’t we just buy our girl one cool present?” Pepper, unimpressed as always with his silly antics, exited the tab on Tony’s tablet before he could click to purchase.“Because we are not about to buy a four year old daughter an Alpaca.” Pepper explained, groaning at her husband. She loved him, she did, but... sometimes he would really start to test her patience. Tony retorted “You’re boring.” “You’re insane.” Pepper finished.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	An Alpaca For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Bonus Christmas oneshot! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas, a lovely (insert holiday here). Enjoy!

“Dad!” Morgan shouted, running through the snow to catch her father as the billionaire fumbled to hide his phone from her.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” In reality, he had been looking up Christmas gifts. Morgan, bless her heart, never managed to remember that she was supposed to tell people what she wanted, so Tony and Pepper had been scrounging to find something she’d like.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Just, Christmas stuff.” He said, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to deter the little miss. “Oh.” She said, “Wanna go build a snow alpaca?”

Tony blanked, looking down at the girl in complete and utter confusion. “What did you just say, Maguna?” He asked. “Snow alpaca!” His little angel shouted, giggling all the while. “Saw one on tv. Not snow, but still. Want one.” Tony chucked. “You... you want an alpaca?” He asked. Morgan cheered, “Yeah! But is okay if we don’t get a real one. Snow is good.”

And, well, he wasn’t going to lie to himself about it. Morgan had a passion for alpacas, and who was he to deny it? Besides, Tony simply couldn’t say no to that adorable little smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, snow alpacas it is!”

-

“Tony, what the hell?” Pepper asked, slightly laughing to herself as she stared at her idiot husband in shock. “What?” The man asked. 

“Oh, don’t “what” me!” The woman continued, “you know exactly what!” “C’mon, Pep, she wanted one so bad!” “And she will get one, in stuffed animal form.”

Tony looked down at his lap, pouting in a joking manner as he thought back to Morgan’s sweet little smile. He whined out “You’re sucking the fun out of being billionaires, Pepper. Why can’t we just buy our girl one cool present?” Pepper, unimpressed as always with his silly antics, exited the tab on Tony’s tablet before he could click to purchase.

“Because we are not about to buy a four year old daughter an Alpaca.” Pepper explained, groaning at her husband. She loved him, she did, but... sometimes he would really start to test her patience. Tony retorted “You’re boring.” “You’re insane.” Pepper finished.

-

“Okay, Morgan. Keep them closed. You got it, just one more step. Anddddddd here! Open!” Tony stepped back, relishing in the way Morgan’s smile lifted as she feasted her youthful eyes upon her present.

“Alpaca!” She shouted, running towards the creature with glee. Tony, proud of himself for winning out the battle, snuck a small smirk towards his wife as he replied “Yeah, Alpaca.” “Mommy, look at him!” Morgan shouted. “I see, baby doll.” Pepper resigned, sighing. She was, to say the least, disappointed with herself.

“He’s so fluffy!” The little girl shouted, running in circles around the alpaca. A small chain around the animals neck proclaimed its name, “Gerald”, but she was too short to be able to read the engraving. So, for the time, she simply knew that he was a boy alpaca, and that she was going to love him for ever and ever and ever. Tony glanced at Pepper once more. “And you said I was insane.” “Oh, you are.” Pepper replied, giggling to herself.

And he really was, wasn’t he? But, only for the best of reasons.


End file.
